


If You Got the Money, Honey

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jensen, Hooker Jensen, M/M, Priest Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt from 2015 winter spn_masquerade: From Australia: "A North shore brothel has complained to local council about plans to build a church in the same street, fearing it will bring the wrong sort of people to the area."<br/>(https://www.survivalmonkey.com/threads/meanwhile-in-sydney-australia.37263/)</p>
<p>The church gets built and the hookers plan to make the servants of God as uncomfortable as they can. Hooker Jensen sets his eyes on the huge priest, who is always smiling, fucking dimples in his face. He plans to corrupt him. What he hasn't counted on is that Jared has his own kinky secrets and Jensen soon finds himself in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Got the Money, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen is 19 and Jared is in his thirties. 
> 
> Please note that Jared is not conflicted about anything. He knows exactly what he wants from Jensen.
> 
> Title from _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns N' Roses

Jensen may only have been nineteen, but he felt like he’d lived an entire lifetime already. He’d been passed from foster home to foster home for as long as he could remember. Until he ran away and for three fucking years he had been on the street. He’d landed a pretty decent room working at Loretta Devine’s brothel just before the announcement the church was going to be built. Right on their fucking block. 

No way in hell was he going back out on the street again. Ms. Devine took care of them like they were her own kids and Jensen cared for her like the mother he never had. They were a family and no one messed with family. Business hadn’t started to decline yet, but he knew Ms. Devine was worried.

He’d been keeping an eye on the progress, watched the construction workers (and more than a few of those men had partaken of the delights found at Ms. Devine’s), the parade of priests and nuns and what he supposed were potential members of the congregation. One priest in particular grabbed Jensen’s attention. Tall, big hands, big smile complete with goddamn dimples. He looked pretty young, maybe thirty or so and every time he caught Jensen staring, he smiled and waved. Actually fucking waved. It was going to be almost too easy.

“You gonna go reel him in sometime soon?” Danneel asked as they sat at their regular perch on the bus stop bench across the street from the church. 

She’d been the one that had found him a year ago. Actually he’d literally ran right into her as he was being chased for swiping some food at a convenience store. He would probably never know what she’d seen in him, why she had grabbed hold of his hand, pulled and guided him through the streets until they ran right through the back door of Ms. Devine’s. Danneel said he was a perfect addition to the household, and maybe he was, but he wasn’t so sure that was it. He was a little rough, far too thin and he’d had more than a few problems. She took him under her wing, wouldn’t let him do anything until he got some meat on his bones, fixed up his cuts and scrapes, and pretty quickly became his best friend.

“No,” Jensen said with a smirk. “They aren’t open for business yet.”

“It’s a church,” Danneel scoffed. “They’re always open.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I mean, like, the confessionals and shit.”

Danneel laughed. “You are _such_ a naughty boy, Jensen.”

“Hence the need for my confession.”

“We should get Genevieve and Matt,” she said, her eyes glittering with anticipation. “We can all go in, each give our _confession_.”

“If you want,” Jensen said with a shrug. “Long as I get to go first.”

“What are you gonna do to him?”

Jensen shrugged. “Have to wait and see how far he’ll let me get the first time.”

“First time?”

“Sure. Figure all I’ll be able to do that first time is probably tell him a few of my sins before he’s telling me to say fifty fucking Hail Mary’s or whatever the fuck and show me the door.”

“Huh,” she said with a huff a disappointment. “I thought maybe you’d, like, take all your clothes off or something.”

“You have a twisted mind, Harris.”

“Yeah, like you don’t,” Danneel said with a snort.

“I just want to make him uncomfortable at first. You know what they say.”

She frowned. “No. What?”

“Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

She socked him in the arm for that one, but they were both laughing, leaning against each other.

“Now I know there’s plenty you two could be doing at home than sitting here taking up room on this bench,” Ms. Devine said from behind them.

Jensen jumped a little. He didn’t know how the woman could sneak up on them, but she was pretty damn good at it.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jensen said as he and Danneel stood.

“You stay, baby,” Ms. Devine said, laying a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and pushing lightly so he sat back down. She looked over at Danneel, “You go on home, honey. I know you have a busy night. Jensen’ll be along shortly.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Danneel said with a smile, but gave Jensen a small, worried look.

Ms. Devine sat down beside him. “What shenanigans are you and Danni cooking up?”

“Nothing.”

“Mm-hmm,” she said with a disbelieving tone.

“I swear.”

“Jensen, don’t be doing anything that’s gonna get you in trouble.”

He raised his eyebrows at her.

“Now come on,” she chided, giving his knee a smack. “You know what I’m talkin’ about. What we do in our own home is our business. You ain’t taking that into no church.”

“Ms. Divine…”

“Now I know you think you’re doing the right thing, but honey, we just need to wait this out. I’ve been through bad times before, I always make it through. And I’ll make sure each one of my own is taken care of, don’t you worry.”

“It’s not fair! They…”

“Just hush up,” she interrupted harshly, her eyes snapping fire. “You and I, we know a lot about things not being fair, but this, well… they have every right to build a church here, baby. Ain’t nothing we can do about it. These things have a way of workin’ themselves out.”

Jensen didn’t agree with her, but nodded anyway. He hated the twisty feeling in his belly. Hated that Ms. Devine was just going sit back and let those pious hypocrites drive away her business. The last year had been the best one of his life. He’d felt safe and had friends, real friends, and if anyone had ever loved him in his life, it had been Ms. Devine.

“Promise me, baby. Promise you won’t go in that church.”

He looked into her eyes. “I promise.”

He’d meant it at the time.

~~o0o~~

Two weeks later, the sign went up that the first mass would be that weekend. Jensen had stopped overtly watching over everything, but he kept his eye on things. Some of the girls planned to go to mass, dressed as provocatively as possible, Jensen was pretty sure Ms. Divine was on to them and they wouldn’t make it out the door of the house. But Jensen, he had his plans and was biding his time.

He still saw the freakishly tall priest, knew now that his name was Father Jared Padalecki. And every time Fr. Jared saw Jensen, he still waved and smiled with those ridiculous dimples. Really, it was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

It wasn’t until two months after the church officially opened that Jensen managed to slip away from the house and go to confession. It wasn’t really all that difficult. Confession started early Saturday mornings and not many folks went right at the start time and no one at the house was up at that godforsaken hour.

Jensen had never been to confession and although he’d seen it portrayed on TV and in some movies, he knew better than to trust that’s how it really went down. It was probably for the best he didn’t know a whole lot, he could use that to his advantage.

The church was quiet, only a couple of people praying and the door to the confessional room was open. Danneel had done some recon the week before so he knew at least where he needed to go.

Fr. Jared was setting up the room when Jensen walked in and closed the door.

“Well hello,” Fr. Jared said, smiling wide. “Welcome! Come to give me your confession?”

“Guess so,” Jensen said with a shrug. “Never done it before.”

“Well, you can sit here,” Fr. Jared said, indicating a plush chair. “And I’ll go on the other side of the screen. There’s a bunch of stuff you’re supposed to say, but that doesn’t really matter. We can just sit and talk.”

“You have to sit behind the screen?” Jensen asked, head down but peering up at the holy man.

“No, it doesn’t have to be that way. Just affords some people a sense of anonymity.”

Fr. Jared disappeared behind the screen but came back a moment later carrying a chair and set it by the one he’d indicated Jensen should sit in.

“So,” Fr. Jared said, motioning Jensen over. 

Jensen sat, watching every move Fr. Jared made, their knees almost touched and Jensen would’ve thought the priest had done it on purpose, but the room was rather small. There wasn’t a lot of room to do anything but sit there.

“You’re one of Ms. Devine’s people,” Fr. Jared said, with a small but genuine smile.

“Yes,” Jensen said, lifting his head proudly.

“You like it there?”

“Yes,” Jensen said defiantly.

Fr. Jared nodded, laced his fingers together and rested his hands in his lap, elbows on the arms of the chair. “It’s always good to like your job.”

“You like yours?”

“Most of the time. It’s difficult at certain times.”

“Like being celibate?” Jensen said with a smirk.

“Well. Yes.”

Jensen was surprised that the man admitted it so easily.

“Isn’t your job… hard at times?” Fr. Jared asked with a smirk of his own.

“Yeah,” Jensen answered warily. Just what was this guy up to? “I’m not ashamed of what I do. Having sex and getting paid for it.”

“I’m sure you’re very good at it.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes. “What? You wanna freebie or something?”

“Well, if we were to have sex, no I wouldn’t pay for it. You’d give it to me willingly.”

Jensen laughed because that was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. He never gave it away for free.

“Dude, you can’t even begin to afford me.”

“You’re probably right. If I were to walk into Ms. Devine’s fine establishment, I wouldn’t be able to pay your price.”

Jensen smirked again.

“But you’re in my house now,” Fr. Jared said, his voice low.

“Thought it was God’s house.”

“Well, this is a church, that’s true, but where two or more are gathered, He’s there, so really, the world is God’s house.”

“So what? You’re gonna make me get on my knees? Worship you in _your_ house?”

“What’s your name, boy?”

“Is that what you like? Little boys?”

“You misunderstand my meaning, and you haven’t given me your name yet. You’ve given me no choice,” Fr. Jared said, his voice just a shade menacing. “I don’t think any part of you is little, and you’re younger than me, maybe eighteen or nineteen. Not over twenty-one, surely.”

Jensen stood, his heart beating faster. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“Don’t think your congregation would take kindly to you talking like that.”

“They’re not in here. You are. So sit down. Boy.”

Jensen knew a command when he heard one and that deep voice was kind of doing things to him. His dick was certainly taking notice.

“I’m not your boy,” Jensen spat out even as he sat down.

“Not yet.”

“So you’re like a wolf in sheep’s clothing or something? The antichrist?”

Fr. Jared shook his head and laughed softly. “No. I just like… certain things. I think you can help me out with that.”

“A little quid pro quo?”

“Just finish watching _Silence of the Lambs_ or do you actually know Latin?”

“What’s it matter?” Jensen asked defiantly.

“You’re a little smartass, aren’t you?”

Jensen shrugged.

“Need to be humbled a little, I think.”

“You gonna make me get on my knees. Beg your forgiveness? Suck your cock?”

“You sure seem anxious to get on your knees. No,” Fr. Jared said, standing. “Get up.”

Jensen contemplated for a moment, but the man was bigger than him, not only taller but he had some muscle on him, too. It wouldn’t do to go crawling back home broken and bloody. He had stepped into this man’s house, no disputing that, so Jensen needed to do as he asked and get the hell out so he could formulate another plan.

He stood, hands clenched at his sides, kept his face set in stone. 

“Turn around,” Fr. Jared said quietly, but with no less authority than before.

Jensen took a small breath and then did as he was told.

“Now bend over, brace your hands on the chair.”

“Knew it,” Jensen murmured. The priest was going to fuck him. How predictable.

“What’s your name?”

Jensen stayed silent a moment. “Just do it, why don’t you?”

“Okay,” Fr. Jared said softly.

Jensen hands went to his fly, no need to ruin a good pair of jeans because the holy man couldn’t wait to get at his ass. But Jensen almost fell flat on his face when he got a good wallop on his ass instead. Catching himself on the chair, he turned his head to look back at the man, incredulous. “Did you just hit me?”

“I spanked you. For disobeying.”

Fr. Jared didn’t look angry, just determined.

“Spanked me.” Jensen couldn’t believe it.

“Now tell me your name.”

Jensen contemplated staying silent, but the raise of Fr. Jared’s eyebrow had him replying, “Jensen.”

“Unusual name. I like it. You already know mine, don’t you, Jensen?”

Jensen nodded his head once.

“Say it.”

“Fr. Jared.”

“Sounds so pretty coming from your mouth,” Fr. Jared said, tilting his head as he looked at Jensen, a little smile playing at his lips.

Jensen fought the urge to want to kiss those lips, so instead said, “You’re fucked up.”

“Yes, but so are you. You work in a brothel.”

“But I don’t pretend to be something I’m not.”

“Really? Huh. So you enjoy everyone that fucks you? Every dick in your mouth tastes like candy and the come sliding down your throat is ambrosia? Your ass never burns or bleeds from a guy who was just a little too rough?”

“You like it rough!”

“Oh, no, that’s where you’re wrong. I don’t want to see you bloody. I’d love to see your nice little ass burning red and you asking for more, begging me to fuck you.”

“That’ll never happen.”

“Okay,” Fr. Jared said with a nod. “Too bad. ‘Cause I’d take care of you. Better than you’ve ever had before. Bet you come real pretty, too.”

“You’ll never know,” Jensen said as he headed for the door.

“If you say so,” he heard Fr. Jared say as Jensen left the room.

“Freak,” Jensen whispered as he walked down the front steps of the church. He definitely needed a new strategy.

~~o0o~~

Jensen found himself back at the church the following Saturday and he thought he had it figured out this time. He walked into the confessional full of bravado, went right behind the screen. Fr. Jared was sitting in the chair, head bent reading a book. 

Fr. Jared looked up and smiled wide, the damn dimples making their appearance. “Jensen. I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“I let you spank me, you tell your congregation to leave Ms. Devine alone.”

Fr. Jared closed the book and set it on the small table by his chair. He drummed his fingers on the book a few times before saying, “No.”

“Fine. Then you can spank _and_ fuck me.”

“No,” Fr. Jared said again. “I don’t want you to let me do anything.”

“Then what?” Jensen said, frustrated.

Fr. Jared stood and took the two steps it took to get into Jensen personal space. He leaned down a little so that he could say softly, right against Jensen’s ear, “I want you to _want_ it.”

Jensen reared back and took a step away. “I’m never gonna want anyone to beat my ass.”

“I’m not going to beat you, Jensen.”

“Yeah right,” Jensen scoffed. “Callin’ me boy and spanking me?”

“I want you to be _my_ boy. You would give me something you don’t give anyone else.”

“I sell my body for a living, Padre. It’s up for the taking. You pay the price, you can have it however you want it.”

“I don’t want just your body, Jensen.”

“You ain’t gettin’ nothin’ else!”

“Do I want to see your ass warmed up by my hand? Yes. Do I want my dick buried deep in you while you milk the come out of me with that tight hole of yours? Absolutely. But the biggest turn on would be for _you_ to want all of that, too.”

Fr. Jared circled Jensen, didn’t touch him but he could feel the priest’s breath on him and Jensen couldn’t help the little shiver it caused.

“Last week, I showed you how it could be, and here you are again. You want it, Jensen. Just say it.”

“I won’t,” Jensen promised.

“You sure?” Fr. Jared said, next to his ear again, his voice low and husky. “You don’t want to know what my hands sound like against your bare ass?”

“I’ve had people spank me before.”

“No, I don’t think so. You’ve had amateurs who didn’t know what they were doing. You even think it’s ‘beating your ass’ when that’s not it at all.”

“You said the first time you spanked me because I didn’t obey you.” 

“Yes, that’s true. You were being a smartass. It was more to… get your attention.”

Jensen snorted. “So when you spank me, it’s what, with love?”

“Well, I wouldn’t go so far as to say that. It’s better though when you enjoy it. When you want it.”

“Don’t you get it? I get paid to _pretend_ I enjoy it.” Jensen lowered his own voice, let it get that breathy quality to it. “Oh, baby, yeah, give it to me harder. Oh fuck, baby, it feels so good.”

“I can see where that would turn someone on. You have a sexy voice, Jensen.”

“You immune to it, then?”

“No,” Fr. Jared said, pressing his body against Jensen’s side and he could feel the hard line of the priest’s cock. “But it would be better knowing you meant it. That you _wanted_ my hands on you.”

Fr. Jared cupped Jensen’s left ass cheek, squeezed it just a moment, then spread his fingers wide, and Jensen could feel the warmth of the man’s hand through his jeans. 

“I’d love to see your face all flushed, the cheeks of your ass that same pretty red. And you breathless, really breathless, moaning with every smack of my hand. And you’d flex your ass, contract it, with each smack. And Jensen, I just wouldn’t fuck you after that. No, I’d get on my knees and I’d worship _you_. I’d kiss your ass and lick your hole open and it would feel so good. Your ass would be so warm against my face. And your legs, they would be shaking with your desire. You’d be begging me so pretty, telling me to fuck you with my big dick and fill you up with my come. You’d be holding yourself open for me, pulling your cheeks apart and pushing your ass against my mouth and tongue, needing more. And when I had you all nice and open and ready for me, yeah, I’d slowly slide my cock in you, let you get used to me, no slamming into you, ‘cause the last thing I’d ever want to do is really hurt you. And God, Jensen, I’d want you to come on my dick, want it so bad I could taste it. Want you to shout and yell and not hold anything back.”

Fr. Jared dropped his hand and moved away. “But I guess you can’t give me that can you, Jensen?”

Jensen just shook his head because, no, he didn’t want to give that to anyone. No one ever got that because Jensen could never let that happen. The second he did, he was a goner. Jensen wasn’t stupid. If he gave Fr. Jared all of those things, all of him, the man would definitely own him. And no one owned Jensen.

But goddamn. He was tempted. So he ran. Ran out of the church, all the way home, up to his room and slammed the door behind him. 

“Hey,” Danneel said sleepily from the bed. “Where’d you go?”

“What are you doing in here?”

“I heard you leavin’ and wondered what you were up to. I came in here to wait for you.”

“I am so fucked.”

That got her attention and she sat up. “What’s wrong? Ms. Devine didn’t kick you out, did she?”

“No! Why would she?” Jesus, had she found out he’d gone to the church after he promised not to?

“I don’t know,” she said, raising her voice to match his. “Why are you fucked?”

“I saw the priest again.”

“Jensen,” she groaned, falling back onto the mattress. “I thought you said that was a dead end. What’d you do?”

“Fr. Jared wants to have sex with me.”

“Oh is that all?” Danneel closed her eyes and faked a snore.

“No, I mean, he like… I don’t know. He wants to spank me.”

“Wait, like spank you for being a bad boy?”

“I guess. I dunno. I mean, he made it sound… kinda hot.”

Danneel sat up again. “Jensen?”

“He wants me to want him to do it.”

“Oh, is that all,” she said with a flap of her hand. “You can fake it better than most.”

“No, I think he’d know. He wants me to beg for it.”

“One of those,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Danni, you didn’t hear him. He.”

Danneel waited a few beats before asking, “He what? What’d he say?”

“I.”

“Jen?”

“Fuck. I almost came in my pants just listening to him.” He scrubbed his hand through his hair.

They stared at each other for several moments before Danneel finally broke the silence with a quiet, “What are you gonna do?”

“Forget about him. You know we can’t give anyone that kind of power. It screws you over every time.”

“Yeah.”

“And it’s not like this is _Pretty Woman_ or some shit. He’s a priest for chrissakes. We got a real nice life here with Ms. Devine. She’s good to us. I ain’t never had it better.”

“I know,” she said softly.

“So. Okay.” He took a deep breath. “I’m just gonna do my job and do what Ms. Devine told me. Stay away from the goddamn church.”

~~o0o~~

Jensen lasted two weeks. He’d only made it that long because he’d beat off every day thinking of the priest doing everything he said. He even had Danneel spank him bare assed once, but that only made him even more curious as to how different it would be with Fr. Jared’s big hands on him instead.

This time when Jensen went he sat in one of the pews, watched the people coming and going. Some stayed in the confessional a long time, some only a couple of minutes. A few left the church immediately after they received their penance, but most came back out and prayed for a time. Finally, it was just Jensen, but he still didn’t go into the confessional. He waited until Fr. Jared came out. 

Jensen could see the surprise on the priest’s face as he paused in the doorway, but he recovered quickly and walked over to sit down beside him.

“No sins to confess this week?” Fr. Jared asked softly.

“I’ve never made any confession to you.”

“No?”

They stared at each other for a few moments. “So where do you wanna do this?” Jensen asked. “In the confessional?”

“No, it’s not really that comfortable.”

“Your bedroom then?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then.” Jensen stood and Fr. Jared did as well.

“Wait.”

Jensen heaved a sigh. “What?”

“I need to… just… please.”

It was the first time he’d seen the man flustered. 

“Please what?” Jensen asked softly.

“Turn around, lower your pants and bend over.”

“Here?” 

“Please.”

Jensen studied the priest’s face, the slight flush to it and the look in his eyes. Jensen turned, unbuckled his belt, opened his fly and let his pants slide down his thighs before he bent over.

Fr. Jared’s hands were on him instantly, fingers lightly stroking his ass.

“Perfect,” Fr. Jared said quietly. “I knew you would be.”

And then his hands were gone and even though Jensen knew what was coming, it still surprised him to feel the sharp, stinging sensation on his ass. The sound of Jared’s hand connecting with his skin echoed around the sanctuary. Another two swift cracks followed and then Fr. Jared was pressing himself, still clothed, against Jensen.

“Oh fuck,” Fr. Jared moaned. “So beautiful.”

“Gonna fuck me now, Padre?” 

“No. Not nearly done.”

“Seem pretty excited back there,” Jensen said, looking over his shoulder.

Fr. Jared nodded. “Just one more then we’ll go to the rectory.”

The hit was harder than the first three, had Jensen grunting and his toes curled in his shoes as he regained a bit of his balance as the last of the echo of the smack died out. 

“Pull up your pants,” Fr. Jared said, his voice a little unsteady.

Jensen looked back at him again. “You like the sound it makes in here.”

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Knew the acoustics in here would be awesome.”

Jensen snorted as he straightened and pulled up his jeans. “You’re one perverted mother fucker.”

Fr. Jared gave him a half shrug. “C’mon.”

Jensen followed him out of the church, down a little alley and into a house. The rectory, he guessed. The bedroom Fr. Jared ushered him into was pretty plain. Simple. A double bed, neatly made, a nightstand with a digital clock, chest of drawers and a closet. There was a crucifix hanging on the wall opposite the bed.

“Nice place,” Jensen said dryly.

“It’s functional, that’s all I need.”

“Right.”

“Yours any different?” 

It wasn’t. Anything personal was kept hidden in a drawer or the closet. No one got a look at them unless Jensen wanted them to.

“Quit trying to figure me out,” Jensen groused.

“Okay,” Fr. Jared said a nod. “Strip.”

Back on familiar ground, Jensen quickly took off his clothes, letting them fall to the floor. He didn’t take his eyes off Fr. Jared’s the whole time, knew the priest was appraising each bit of skin that was revealed. Jensen wasn’t hard but Fr. Jared didn’t seem disappointed in that fact, just came over and cupped Jensen’s balls and cock.

“Very nice,” Fr. Jared murmured before letting his hand fall away. “Turn around, bend over the bed, spread your legs.”

Jensen complied easily enough. The priest’s voice was smooth and quiet. Pleasant. Jensen could admit to himself he liked the sound of it.

The first two smacks were administered in quick succession, one to each of Jensen’s cheeks. But then there was a pause, another smack further down, more in between his thighs. The hits got a little harder and there was a pause between each and the location varied. 

Jensen hadn’t meant to count, but realized he had when Fr. Jared stopped at an even twenty. It had felt good, more so than Jensen ever thought it would. Better than any damn john had done. Better even than when he’d had Danneel do it a few days ago. It shouldn’t have been surprising that he was hard, his dick had rubbed against the comforter with every hit. Still, Jensen was a little taken aback by how much he was turned on.

The priest’s hands were gentle now as they smoothed over Jensen’s skin. He kind of wished he could see, look at how red his skin looked and see Fr. Jared’s hands on him. His groan of frustration turned into a moan of pleasure when he felt Fr. Jared’s mouth on him, could feel the priest kneel between legs.

“How can you be so damn beautiful?” Fr. Jared said with wonder as his hands gently spread Jensen’s cheeks. Then his tongue brushed against Jensen’s hole. Just like he said he was going to do.

Fuck, it felt good. Most of Jensen’s client’s had no interest in doing it to him, but they had no problems telling Jensen they wanted him to perform the task. It wasn’t a favorite of Jensen’s, not even close, but he did it because he was paid to do so. Fr. Jared was making little humming noises, and his hands were rhythmically and gently squeezing Jensen’s butt. The guy was really into it. And it was turning Jensen on even more.

“Jesus, Jared,” Jensen said on a sigh as he closed his eyes.

Jensen felt the smile against his skin, his breath as he said, “I like when you say my name like that.”

And damn if Jensen didn’t do exactly what Jared had predicted a couple of weeks ago. He pushed his ass into Jared’s face.

“No talking,” Jensen said gruffly.

“Mmmm,” Jared hummed in agreement as he went back to licking, adding a little bit of teeth, scraping them against Jensen’s sensitive skin.

And when Jared worked a finger into his ass, Jensen wasn’t faking it when he moaned, “Oh yeah. More!”

First one finger and then another joined the first one, Jared sliding them in and out slowly, curling them, searching and finding Jensen’s sweet spot. Jensen bucked and writhed, begged and pleaded.

“Jared, c’mon, please. Put your cock in me, fuck me like you said you would.”

But Jared just kept pushing his fingers in and out, causing Jensen to hump the bed to try and get some relief.

“Fuck me with your goddamn big cock,” Jensen pleaded.

Jared’s fingers stilled and Jensen moaned in relief knowing Jared was going to stand up and he would finally be able to feel that big dick inside him. The one he’d only been able to get the slightest impression of what it might be like when Jared had pressed up against him those fleeting moments.

It was unexpected, so surprising when Jared bit him that Jensen yelled, “Mother fuck! What the hell?”

“Sorry,” Jared soothed, kissing the spot. Jensen wouldn’t be surprised if he was missing a chunk of his ass. “I know I said I wouldn’t hurt you, but I couldn’t help it. Fuck, Jensen, you drive me crazy and I.”

Jensen wasn’t sure what the man was going to say, didn’t care because Jared finally pulled his fingers free, stood up and when Jensen turned to look – he didn’t want to miss his chance to actually see Jared’s cock – that he saw the man’s hands shaking as he unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. He was big, just as he said he was, the head wet with pre-come.

Jensen wished again for a mirror, because although he could feel Jared’s cock bumping at his hole, he wanted to see. Needed to see his hole swallow it up.

“Easy,” Jared said, laying his hand on Jensen’s ass, sliding his fingers up and around Jensen’s hip. That’s when Jensen realized his legs were shaking. Another prediction of Jared’s that had proven to be true. God, Jensen had never wanted anything or anyone so bad in his life.

The burn on the initial slide in had Jensen wincing a little, but soon he was moaning as Jared was fully seated, his hips nestled against Jensen’s ass, those goddamn wonderful hands stroking up and down Jensen’s back. Jared didn’t make any other move until Jensen twitched his hips, stood up on his tiptoes to press up and back just that little bit into Jared.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Jared whispered. He set a slow pace and it was driving Jensen a little crazy, but it felt so good, the push and pull sensation. 

“Hold yourself open for me,” Jared order and Jensen complied without hesitation. “Mmm, looks so pretty, your fingers digging into your own flesh. You like that, Jensen? Feels good, huh?”

“You know it does, you sonovabitch!”

“Yeah,” Jared moaned. “Tell me.”

“Want to fuckin’ come!”

“I want you to come, Jensen. Come on my cock, just like I told you I wanted.”

Jensen was so close, he was almost there, could feel it building up, his body tensing with the advent of his orgasm.

“Want you to fuckin’ come on my bed, Jensen. I won’t clean it off. That stain is gonna stay there. And next time, you’ll see it there. Know your place. Won’t you?”

“Yes, goddammit. Yes!”

He came with Jared fucking him, moving a little faster now, his fingers digging in just a little harder into Jensen’s hips, pulling the moans right out of Jensen’s throat. He was still in the aftershocks, his ass convulsing around Jared’s dick when he felt Jared still, press himself hard against Jensen, his own moans mixing with Jensen’s.

It was over in seconds, not nearly long enough, and Jensen was glad to have the bed to lean on. He didn’t feel like he had any muscles or bones left to hold him up. Jared fell on top of him and Jensen didn’t really mind all that much. It felt good to have the big man covering him.

Jared pressed a kiss in the back of Jensen’s neck. “You’re gonna let me do that again, aren’t you.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said into the comforter. It was more than a little unsettling that everything Jared had predicted had happened. But even more unsettling. “You fucked me raw.”

“I did,” Jared said, moving off him. “You’re my boy now, though, so no one else gets that right. Just me.”

Jensen always used condoms, well, at least since he’d been with Ms. Devine. Everyone had to be tested regularly and she made sure they all had a good supply of condoms. He’d intended to use one today. It was still in the back pocket of his jeans.

“You see the difference now, Jensen?”

“Yeah,” Jensen admitted with a sigh. 

Jared had been the one to reel him in. And Jensen went for it. Hook, line and sinker.


End file.
